Talk:Bardock
Canon? Is the TV Special The Father of Goku considered as a part of canon? Sulina (talk) 13:30, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Nope, Dragon Ball Minus makes it non-canon —[[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan]] 13:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :: To clarify: ''Bardock: The Father of Goku is a TV Special – anime-only. Akira Toriyama wrote his own version of Goku's backstory, Dragon Ball Minus: The Departure of the Fated Child, which he then stated to be an official prequel to Dragon Ball. Never take anything you see in the anime to be canon. The only exception is Dragon Ball Super, which, like Minus, is being written by Toriyama. ~ 16:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC) this isn't canon, bardock the father of goku is canon, Nikon23 10:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) : No, it is not. Bardock the Father of Goku is an anime-only special. Minus was written by Akira Toriyama who also called it the official prequel to Dragon Ball. The anime can never, has never, and will never trump official material by Akira Toriyama. ~ 15:00, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Correct name As what I can see, Japanese media use the name Bardock, not Burdock. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 08:36, November 13, 2015 (UTC) : If these aren't fan scanlations, and are official Japanese ones, then his name would indeed be "Bardock". It wouldn't be the first time we've been wrong about a name.—Mina Țepeș 19:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Expecting any opposites. Otherwise, I'll make a difference. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 00:54, November 14, 2015 (UTC) : We'll have to look into it just a little more though, LIN. Just to make sure we're not making a change that we'll have to change back down the line, you know?—Mina Țepeș 03:38, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Pretty sure I can't help much in this discussion (I'm only here on request). But, if "Bardock" is what the Japanese use instead of "Burdock", then we'll have to use it. It's like how we use "Android" over "Artificial Human" (and I prefer the latter), due to the Japanese using the former. 05:24, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Nod in approval. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 05:27, November 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::Then we're all in agreement: Bardock is it.—Mina Țepeș 05:44, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Anime image Would it be cool to put an anime image on the page now that the series accepts anime and manga adaptations. In example in Naruto wiki has some anime-exclusive images on infoboxes and we did the same thing with King Vegeta -- 02:24, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Different cases. Since King Vegeta receives the same appearance in anime-exclusive material with in canonical media, God and God, when within the latter King Vegeta has little screentime and doesn't get an appropriate mugshot for the infobox. --'Sulina' (Talk) 03:47, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, the thing with Vegeta is that he looks the same in both filler and the movie God and God. For Bardock, there are differences between the design for the filler special and his redesign in ''Minus, ''hence why Minus' image serves as his profile picture.—Mina Țepeș 04:27, August 15, 2016 (UTC)